


Shadow Sp-art (i'm lame)

by Casjuice, suddenlyserket



Series: Shadow Spark Series (creative, right?) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Castiel is a BAMF, Character sketches, Dean is a BAMF, Drawings, Fanart, M/M, Shadow spark, Superhero Castiel, Superhero Dean, artwork, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casjuice/pseuds/Casjuice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyserket/pseuds/suddenlyserket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artworks connecting to my collab Supernatural Superhero Fanfiction "Shadow Spark"- they're good, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel Novak: The Soldier of Heaven (A4 thighs-up drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawing of Castiel as The Soldier of Heaven. I spent a lot of time on this one (especially on the goshdarn feathers like mother of fuck seriously) Also woohoo clothing folds. Lighting. Guh.

**Castiel Novak: The Soldier of Heaven** (drawn on A4 with a mechanical pencil- tweaked in photoshop)


	2. Dean Winchester: The Black Impala (A4 full body drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawing of Dean as the Black Impala- this one is less good than the Castiel (made in probs half the time heh-) but still. You know. Cool hopefully.
> 
> The symbol on his chest is a combination of a pentagram and an impala's skull- sort of. Idk tbh.

**Dean Winchester: The Black Impala ** (same as previous)


	3. Embrace of an Ember: Escape illustration (A5 pencil sketch w/ digital enahancement)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration of Dean rescuing Castiel from Azazel's fire at end of chapter six- this one was a doozy.
> 
> Corresponding chapter: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2348945/chapters/5672615

 

**_Dean grabbed Castiel and hauled him into his arms, draping him over his shoulder, grunting under his dead weight._**

**_Dead weight._ **

**_“Hang in there Cas-“_ **

**_The smoke plunged back down his throat, Dean held his breath. He ran through the fire. The whole building was ablaze._**

**_/You’ve done this before, Dean/_**

**_He stumbled through a smouldering door frame, his feet crunched over the splitting wood below._**

**_/Just don’t breathe/_**

**_He smelt blood burning, but Crowley and Meg were nowhere._**

**_The window gaped open, bleeding air from the outside._**

**_/Hold onto Castiel like you held onto Sammy/_**

**_He ran towards the window and leapt._ **


End file.
